When it´s all about love
by dakaka
Summary: Jamie and Kiva have been datting for a year and a half. Jamie and Coop have prepared a surprise for Kiva. what is the surprise? A tribute to Jon Bon Jovi and the band.


Ok, this is my first Megas XLR fic, sob e nice and don´t flame me alot. JamieKiva fic. Inspired by the video of "All about Loving you"

**Title:** Love from the future

**Song :** "All about loving you" – By Jon Bon Jovi

**Note:** This story is inspired by the video "All about loving you " by Jon Bon Jovi

**Disclaimer :** I don´t own Megas XLR and the lyrics to the song

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes _

Kiva and Jamie have dating over an year and a half, who would have guessed that two person that were so different would be so fine with each other? It was with Jamie that Kiva saw her first sunset in total serenity, and it was also with Jamie that Kiva had her first romantic moonlight walking. Maybe when you are in fighting aliens in the future, you don´t have much time for these things… For the first time in her life, she felt like she was happy,

_Chorus:   
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna __sleep__ tonight, dreamin's __just__ a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you _

But Jamie wanted something more, one night while Kiva was sleeping and he and Coop were playing videogames he turned to Coop with a serious face and said:

"Coop can you lay down the controls? I need to have a serious talk with man."

Coop was so focus on playing , that Jamie needed to turn off the console so Coop could payed him some attention.

"Jamie, why did you do that? I was completing a world record!"

"Coop, I need to a serious chat with you, it´s about me and Kiva."

"Yeah, you guys are funny couple, so what´s up? Did you had a fight or something?" - Coop ask, with some concern on his face.

"Man, I think she´s the one. No, I am sure she is the one, that I want to stay. Coop, you may think that I´m insane but I ´m going to ask her to marry me!" he said with a vice of certain.

Coop who was drinking a soda, almost choked himself.

"Are you serious Jamie! I mean one thing is dating, but asking her in marriage? That is a lifetime decision

"I´m sure of this Coop, like I´ve told you she´s the one. The only problem is I did´n find an original way to ask. She´s special and I want the moment to be special. But I don´t know how to do it." –said Jamie with a sad face

Coop felt happy for his friend, Jamie the scardy cat, the guy who screamed every time he was inside Megas, was taking a decision that many men with a lot more courage would have surely hesitated. He wanted to help his best friend and he came up with a plan.

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

Next Morning

Kiva woke up, she had slept well the other night, and now she was ready for a morning training Coop with Megas. Heading for the garage she noticed that neither Megas or her friends were there.

"Where the heck are they?" she thought to herself.

Then she hear a car, she turned back and it was Coop´s friend Tinny.

"Kiva, finally I´ve found you! Coop and Jamie are in trouble, they have taken Megas to the junkyard to have some fun but then it started to malfunction, now they´ve lost control of it. I will take you there, jump in!"

The car speed up ,and in no time they were in the junkyard. Megas was up in the sky, flying with no control at all.

Kiva tough to herself :

"No! I can´t lose my friends now, specially Jamie, not now."

Tears started coming from her eyes. She had lost many of her friends fighting back in her timeline.

_Chorus:   
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

Then Megas turned itself upside down and one of the passengers was projected into the air. It was Jamie.

She saw Jamie and she felt into he ground, crying and hoping for a last our miracle that could save him. She was worried because she did not want to lose the only person she had loved since she was stucked in this time.

"Not now, please, not now." She said, tears in her eyes, desperated.

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you_

Jamie pulled a trigger and a green parachute opened and in it,. was in great white letters the phrase: "Will you marry me?"

Kiva was in a mix of feeling, she was surprised, shocked and happy, after all it wasn´t every day that the men she loved jumped from a giant robot and asked her in marriage.

When Jamie landed on the ground she ranned towards him. Still with a wet face of tears, she tried to understand what made Jamie did that.

"Jamie, you j…" before she could end talking, Jamie kissed her and then grabbing her hand, kneeled himself and swith a soft voice said:

"Kiva Andru, will you marry me?" Jamie asked has he slipped the alliance in her fingers.

She was without words, for seconds it seemed that the rest of the world had stopped and that she and Jamie were the only ones present. She cried and hugged Jamie with all of her strengths. She kissed Jamie like she hadn´t seem him for years. Then she started crying but this time it were tears of joy.

"Yes Jamie! I want to marry you!" – Kiva said , still with tears in her face, her lovely green eyes shining of joy, while kissing Jamie again.

Coop watched the full scene and the only words that he could said were :

"That´s the stuff, Jamie, Rock On. You both deserve to be happy"

He then pressed a button and fireworks came out of Megas, he had this planned hopping that Kiva would said yes to Jamie. They kissing in such a passionate way that they barely noticed Coop´s fireworks.

_Chorus:   
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you _

_All about lovin' you_

The End

Well what did you guys think?


End file.
